freeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hømøcidal/Cider's Shitty Character Template
name is an OC owned by the user Hømøcidal. Please ask permission before using pronouns or editing pronouns page, even if it is just adding a category. Summary Personality Appearance Relationships Comment or leave a message on Homocidal's wall if you think I should add one of your OCs here! Family Friends Neutral Relations/Frenemies Negative Relations/Enemies Backstory Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. Attributes Physical *'Strength - ' *'Dexterity - ' *'Stamina - ' Social *'Charisma - ' *'Manipulation - ' *'Appearance - ' Mental *'Perception - ' *'Intelligence - ' *'Wits - ' Abilities Preferred Weapon Skills *'Animals - ' *'Crafts - ' *'Drive - ' *'Etiquette - ' *'Firearms - ' *'Larceny - ' *'Melee - ' *'Performance - ' *'Stealth - ' *'Survival - ' *'Swimming - ' Knowledges *'Academics - ' *'Computer - ' *'Finance - ' *'Investigation - ' *'Law - ' *'Medicine - ' *'Occult - ' *'Science - ' *'Cooking -' Possessions Q&A 1. What is your full name? Do you have a nickname? 2. How old are you? When is your birthday? 3. Where were you born? Where do you live now? Are you patriotic? 4. Who are/were your parents? (Names, occupations, personalities, etc.) 5. Do you have any siblings? What are/were they like? 6. What is your occupation? 7. How tall are you? How much do you weigh? 8. What color is your hair? What color are your eyes? 9. What is your race? 10. To which social class do you belong? 11. Do you consider yourself to be attractive? Do others? 12. What is your style of dress? 13. Do you have any scars? Tattoos? Birthmarks? Other unique physical features? 14. Do you have any allergies, diseases, or other physical weaknesses? 15. Are you right- or left-handed? 16. What does your voice sound like? 17. What kind of vocabulary do you use? 18. List three quirks or other defining characteristics. 19. How often do you bathe? Do you wear perfumes? 20. What kind of facial expression do you commonly wear (dour glare, wry smile, etc)? 21. Do you use body language? How? 22. Do you have a commonly used saying? Childhood 23. What is your earliest memory? 24. How much schooling have you had? Did you enjoy it? 25. Where did you learn most of your knowledge and skill? 26. How would you describe your childhood in general? 27. As a child, what did you want to be when you grew up? 28. When and with whom was your first kiss? 29. Are you a virgin? If not, when and with whom did you lose your virginity? 30. Do you have a notorious or celebrated ancestor? Does that affect you? Influences 31. What do you consider the most important event of your life so far? 32. What do you consider your greatest achievement? 33. What is your greatest regret? 34. What is the most embarrassing or shameful thing ever to happen to you? 35. Do you have any secrets? If so, what are they? 36. What is the most evil thing you have ever done? 37. When was the time you were the most frightened? 38. Have you ever traveled outside of your country? If so, to where? Beliefs 39. What is your alignment? 40. Are you basically optimistic or pessimistic? 41. Do you believe in a god? If so, which one and why? 42. Do you believe in an afterlife? 43. What is your greatest fear? 44. What makes you angry? Sad? Happy? Why? 45. Do you think people are basically good or basically evil? 46. What are your views on politics? Religion? Sex? 47. What are your views on gambling, lying, theft, and killing? 48. How far will you go to defend your beliefs? 49. How much do you value money? 50. In your opinion, what is the most evil thing any human being could do? 51. Do you believe in self-sacrifice for the greater good? 52. Do you believe in the existence of soul mates and/or true love? 53. Are you superstitious? 54. How much do you respect the beliefs and opinions of others? 55. How honest are you about your thoughts and feelings? 56. Do you have any biases or prejudices? Dealing With Others 57. Who is the most important person in your life, and why? 58. Who is the person you respect the most? Despise the most? Why? 59. Do you have a significant other? Who? 60. Do you have a lot of friends? Who is your best friend? 61. How do you relate to members of the same race? Class? Sex? 62. How do you relate to members of a different race? Class? Sex? 63. Have you ever been in love? If so, describe what happened. 64. What do you look for in a potential lover? 65. How close are you to your family? 66. Do you want a marriage, family, and/or children? 67. Do you tend to argue with people, or avoid conflict? 68. Are you a listener or a talker? 69. How long does it usually take for you to trust others? 70. Do you hold grudges? 71. Do you tend to take on leadership roles in social situations? 72. Do you like interacting with large groups of people? 73. How well do you express yourself? 74. How quickly do you judge others? 75. Do you care what others think of you? 76. Do you have any enemies? How or why are they your enemy? Personal Taste and Opinions 77. What is your favorite pastime? Color? Food? Possession? 78. What are your preferences in arts and/or entertainment? 79. Do you smoke, drink, go whoring, or use drugs? Why or why not?. 80. How do you spend a typical Saturday night? 81. What is your most cherished fantasy? 82. How long is your attention span? 83. Do you laugh a lot? What do you find funny? 84. Is there anything that shocks or offends you? If so, what? 85. How do you deal with stress? 86. How much athletic ability do you have? Artistic? 87. Do you like animals? Do you like children? 88. Are you spontaneous, or do you always need to have a plan? 89. What are your pet peeves? Self-Image 90. What is your greatest strength as a person? Weakness? 91. If you could change one thing about yourself, what would it be? 92. Are you generally introverted or extroverted? 93. Do you like yourself? 94. Do you have a daily routine? How do you feel if your day is interrupted? 95. What goal do you most want to accomplish in the next six months? Your lifetime? 96. Where do you see yourself in 5 years? 10 years? 20 years? 97. If you could choose, how would you want to die? 98. What is the one thing you would like to be remembered for after your death? 99. What three words would you use to best describe your personality? 100. What three words would others probably use to describe you? Trivia Gallery Category:Blog posts